voice_over_and_voice_actingfandomcom-20200216-history
Winx Club (2004)
'''Italian/Original''' *[[Letizia Ciampa]] as Bloom English Voice Cast (4kids Entertainment;2004-07) '''Main Cast''' *[[Liza Jacqueline]] as Bloom *Vasthy Mompoint as Layla (season 1-2) *[[Christina Rodriguez]] as Layla (season 3) *[[Caren Manuel]] as Stella *[[Kerry Williams]] as Flora *Lisa Adams as Stella (some episodes) *[[Lisa Ortiz]] as Musa *Dani Schaffel as Tecna (season 1-2) *[[Rebecca Soler]] as Tecna (season 2) '''Supporting Characters''' *[[Rachael Lillis]] as Headmistress Faragonda, Ediltrude, Vanessa (3x09), Priscilla, Pixie (2x20), Amaryl, Lucy, Ninfea, DuFour & Barbatea *Su Meredith as Griselda *[[Suzy Myers]] as Stormy *[[Marc Diraison]] as Helia *[[Kerry Williams|Kerrie Williams]] as Francine & Amore *[[Michael Sinterklass|Mike Sinterniklaas]] as Riven *Dan Green as Sky *Frank Frankson as Brandon *Sean Schemmel.as Baltor *[[Andi Whaley]] as Lockette *[[Jason Griffith|J Griffith]] - Darkar *[[Megan Memory]] as Chatta *[[Caren Manuel]] as Darcy * *[[Lisa Ortiz]] as Matlin, Digit, Katty, Mitzi and Icy *[[Veronica Taylor]] as Princess Diaspro, Zarathustra & Alice *[[Kayzie Rogers|Kacy Rogers]] as Vanessa *[[Erica Schroeder|Bella Hudson]] as Piff, Maia, Daphne, Liss and Yakobetta *Priscilla Everett as Princess Amentia *[[Cassandra Morris|Meghan McKraken]] as Chimera English Voice Cast (Cinélume;2007-09) *[[Helena Evangeliou]] as Bloom (season 1-3) *[[Angela Gallupo]] as Bloom (season 4) *[[Lucinda Davis]] as Layla *[[Holly Gauthier-Frankel|Holly Gauthier-Franke]] as Flora *[[Jennifer Seguin]] as Stella *[[Sarah McCullough]] as Musa (season 1-3) *[[Anik Matern]] as Musa (seasons 3-4) *[[Lezlie Karls]] as Tecna (seasons 1-2) *[[Jodie Resther]] as Tecna (seasons 2-4) '''Supporting characters''' *[[Lezlie Karls]] as Daphne *Mitchell Rothpan as Riven *Martin Watier as Helia *[[Susan Glover]] - Griselda & Nebula (season 4) *[[Sarah McCullough]] as Stormy (season 1-3) *[[Anik Matern]] as Stormy (season 3) & Matlin *[[Holly Gauthier-Frankel]] as Lockette *[[Liz MacRae]] as Tune *[[Sara Camacho]] as Roxy *Thor Brishopric as Anagan *Terrence Scammel as Ogron *[[Todd Fennell]] as Nabu *[[Lucinda Davis]] as Digit *[[Michael Tarmush]] as Timmy *[[Mary Smith]] as Amore *Mark Camacho as Gantlos *[[Danny Brochu]] as Sky English Voice Cast (Nickelodeon;2011-14) *[[Kari Wahlgren]] as Narrator *[[Molly C. Quinn]] as Bloom *[[Alejandra Reynoso]] as Flora *[[Amy Gross]] as Stella *[[Ke ke Palmer|Keke Palmer]] as Aisha *[[Romi Dames]] as Musa *[[Morgan Decker]] as Tecna '''Supporting Characters''' *[[Hynden Walch]] as Amore (Seasons 3-4), Lockette (Seasons 3-4), Amarea, *[[Molly C. Quinn]] as Lockette (Season 6) *[[Amy Gross]] as Caramel, Flora's Guardian of Sirenix & Mermaid Guardian (Season 3) *[[Grey DeLisle]] as Headmistress Griffin, Queen Marion (Season 6), Couple at the Party (6x06), Zulema, Belladona, Queen Niobe (Season 3-5), Tecna's Guardian of Sirenix & Nebula (Season 6), *[[Alejandra Reynoso]] as Mermaid Guardian (Season 3), Chatta (Season 6) *[[Lara Jill Miller]] as Chatta (Seasons 3-4), A more (Seasons 3-4), Jolly (Seasons 3-4) *[[Kari Wahlgren]] as Jolly (Season 6), Queen Luna (6x14), Mermaid Guardian (Season 3), Mermaid Guard (5x26), Headmistress Faragonda ,Shimmering Shells (5x07), Purple-haired witch (6x04), Concorda, Diletta, Jade, Calavera Villagers (6x15), Vampire Girl (6x11-12), Sirenix Book, Plants (6x11), Rachel, Talking Plant, Talassia & Sage *[[Jessica DiCicco]] as Miele, Lorie (6x10), Evy, Selina, Lucy, Dana, Zing & Fairy Students (6x14) *[[Morgan Decker]] as Amore (Season 6), Lemmy *[[Lilliana Mumy]] as Roxy *[[Larisa Oleynik]] as Icy/Snow Queen, Daphne, Marion, Old Mermaid (322), Girls in Gardenia (611) & Fairy students (614) *[[Jennifer Hale]] as Galatea, Barbatea, Ginger and Sally *[[Romi Dames]] as Cherie, Trista & Phylla *[[Jennifer Cody]] as Darcy/Ariadne, Morgana, Lazuli, Vera, Ballet Teacher, Magnethia & Villagers of Calavera (6x15) *[[Kimberly Brooks]] as Stormy/Bride of Frankenstein, Alice (Season 6), Trista, Veronique, Niobe, Wise Woman, Guardian mermaid (S3), Pixie (6x02), Fairy (6x05), Vampire girl (6x11-12) & Girls in Gardenia (6x11) Nickelodeon English Voice Cast (DuArt Film and Video;2015-present) * [[Haven Paschall]] as Bloom * [[Eileen Stevens]] as Flora * [[Rebecca Soler|Jessica Paquet]] as Stella * [[Alysha Deslorieux]] as Aisha * [[Kate Bristol]] as Musa * [[Saskia Maarleveld]] as Tecna * [[Suzy Myers]] as Roxy '''Supporting Characters''' * [[Eileen Stevens]] as Kalshara, Little Girl with headband (ep176), Purple-haired girl (ep169) and Francine (ep181) * [[Jason Griffith]] as Rhodos * [[Saskia Maarleveld]] as Stormy * [[Billy Bob Thompson]] - Sky, Biff, Faragonda's Digmole * [[Marc Thompson]] - Brafilius * [[Michael Liscio Jr.]] - Helia * [[Abe Goldfarb]] - Orlando * [[Haven Paschall]] as Darcy and Kiko * [[Kate Bristol]] as Shiny * [[Jake Paque]] as Brandon * [[Alysha Deslorieux]] as Francine (ep180) * [[Kathryn Cahill]] as Mavilla * [[Wayne Grayson]] as Timmy * [[Erica Schroeder]] as Daphne, Icy, Critty, Sqounk, Faragonda and Young Faragonda * [[Henry F. Benjamin]] as Amarok * [[Lisa Ortiz]] as Cherie, Lucilly, Light-blue haired fairy (ep158), Chloe, Girl with yellow (ep169), Yellow-haired fairy (ep158) and Young Grosella * [[Suzy Myers]] as Blond-haired fairy (ep158) * [[Rebecca Soler|Jessica Paquet]] as Green-haired fairy (ep158) '''French Voice Cast''' *[[Carole Baillen]] as Bloom '''Latin Spanish Cast''' *[[Melanie Henríquez]] as Bloom (seasons 1-6), *[[Mariangny Álvarez]] as Bloom (season 7-present), Kanika (season 6) *[[Gabriela Belén]] as Mei-Li *[[Yasmil López]] as Tecna *[[Rocío Mallo]] as Roxy, Nebula, *[[Lidia Abautt|Lidia Aboutt]] as Aisha (seasons 2-4) *[[Judith Noguera]] as Aisha (seasons 5-6) *[[Yojeved Meyer]] as Aisha (season 7-present) *[[Anabella Silva]] as Musa (seasons 1-2) *[[Yaraiví Alcedo]] as Musa (season 3) *[[María José Estévez]] as Musa (seasons 4-6) *[[Mayela Pérez]] as Musa (season 7) *[[Navid Cabrera]] as Musa (season 8-present) *[[Rebeca Aponte]] as Flora (seasons 1-4) *[[Ivanna Ochoa]] as Flora (seasons 5-7) *[[Kelly Viloria]] as Flora (season 7-present) '''Supporting Characters''' *[[Melanie Henríquez]] as Headmistress Griffin, Chatta (season 6), Piff (season 6), Caramel, Lockette (ep64), Amore (eps 64 and 66), Mom (ep61), Sonna, Tharma, Athena (ep36), Nebula *[[María José Estévez]] as Lockette (season 3-4) *[[Sixnalie Villalba]] as Lockette (season 7) *[[Kelly Viloria]] as Chatta, Alyssa, Purple-haired girl (ep169), Digmoles (ep160) *[[Carmen Lugo]] as Maia, Shiny & Magnethia *[[Lileana Chacón]] as Darcy, Diana (season 4), Illiris (season 5), Amore (ep32), Flora's Guardian of Sirenix (seasons 5-6) , Amazon Fairy, Green Ethereal Fairy (eps91 and 101), Tune (ep32), Messenger from Solaria (ep53), Darma (ep93), Woman on TV (ep92), Arctic Fairy, Shilly (ep41), Athena (ep52), Ninfea (ep91), Kevin's Mother (ep32), Yellow-haired girl (ep169) *[[Mariangny Álvarez]] as Amore (ep162, 1 part), Kanika (season 6) *[[Mayela Pérez|Mayela Pérez Ferrer]] '''Latin Spanish Voice Cast''' Italian/Original Spanish